


Countless Nights

by Kodiizee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Insomnia, OC-tober, Original work - Freeform, Other, Yes it isn't october anymore but we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodiizee/pseuds/Kodiizee
Summary: Prompt 2: InsomniaKazuki deals with insomnia and has accepted his fate.





	Countless Nights

It’s nights like these that make Kazuki look out towards the city lights, watching as one after the other dim into the dark abyss. He wasn’t sure when it started, the sleepless nights, the times where it would be nine in the evening and then suddenly two in the morning. There was a sudden shift, or maybe it was a gradual fall towards these nights; he wasn’t sure anymore. A few friends told him that he should talk to a doctor about this, get sleeping pills to help him fall asleep faster. 

There was a short time that Kazuki did try the sleeping pills, tried melatonin, anything that people would suggest to him. It worked, for a while, until it didn’t. Back to square one, back to staring out his window, watching the night shift from being alive before falling into a slumber. 

A slumber he too, wished would welcome him once more. 

Fingers tapped gently against the windowsill, a soft hum passing his lips. Nights like these weren’t always bad. When skies were clear, the night sky was beautiful, decorated with stars as far as the eye could see. Kazuki had once told a friend that he liked the presence of the night. It was comforting, it held a silent noise, a eerie buzzing that the daytime simply could not compare to. If he was honest, he almost could say that insomnia wasn’t all bad. 

Yet it was. Nights like these could bring him peace, but the following day was only filled with dread and hatred towards something he just could not control. The bags beneath his eyes, the weight of his own body as he tried to move around his apartment; Kazuki could almost fall asleep standing up some days, and if he was honest, he almost has. 

Once, Kazuki had asked the doctor if there was something wrong with him, if there was something more to this insomnia; maybe something was wrong with his brain, maybe he had gotten sick, just not in the way that he had always feared. 

A soft sigh escaped Kazuki, eyes like an abyss slowly trailing to take in his room, his sanctuary. Tonight was a much rougher night. In the last few days, he had counted around 6 hours of sleep total. Despite the feeling of crashing, the dragging of his body, he could not sleep. He’d heard of a sickness like this, but they had run the tests; he simply had normal insomnia. 

Normal insomnia could take a hike, if he was being honest. 

Slowly, the man pulled himself towards his bed, his nose pressing into the soft pillow as he felt his body relax. Countless nights would go on, he would be up until the sun rose high into the sky the next day, and he would continue to hold hope. 

Hope that he would fall into the abyss of his slumber, and gain back those years lost to something he wouldn’t be able to control. 

With this hope, he did not realize he had fallen asleep until he awoke the next day and the cycle would continue.


End file.
